1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna structure for a magnetic resonance of the type suitable for use in a radiating (transmitting) antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna arrangement of a magnetic resonance device is formed by resonant circuits. Each resonant circuit exhibits, along with metallic conductors, also capacitive elements, which form an antenna structure.
In the case of a magnetic resonance device, a number of antenna structures are arranged in the closest possible space, so that individual antenna structures are mutually influenced by coupling and magnetic field shifts or offsets.
In order to mitigate the coupling, in each case non-required, inactive antenna structures are detuned by activating active or passive detuning circuits.
In addition it is possible to provide metallic decoupling devices with the antenna structures which on the basis of their spatial location and on the basis of their shaping minimize the coupling between the respective antenna structures.
These measures are expensive in development and in construction and ultimately lead to only a minimization of the coupling effects.
However, even ideally detuned antenna structures continue to cause magnetic field displacement (shifting or offset).
In addition, in each metallic antenna structure, in particular in the case of high field systems numerous spurious resonances that cannot be detuned are present, which, e.g. in the case of spectroscopy operation, can be interfering.